Sanguis stillat in silva
by kitchevadimas
Summary: I decided to make a realistic crossover with two series that should never mix. This is my first fan-fiction ever, and I would enjoy any reviews, even flames. So now for the summary! This is Seras's first solo mission. She is sent to kill a werewolf, but got more than she bargained for. I'm changing the rating to T for violence. Hellsing Crossover With No Name has a name now.
1. Sanguine luna vigilias

Chapter I

A lone draculina walked along the darkened streets, abandoned earlier that night by most humans. But she wasn't after a human. She was sent to kill a werewolf.

2 hrs. earlier.

"Agent Seras Victoria, this will be your first solo mission," the woman behind the desk spoke with obvious authority.

"I'm going alone?" questioned the young vampire.

"Yes. Alucard will be dealing with a large group of vampires in another city. He will be fine on his own. We decided to test you, though. So we're sending you to kill a young werewolf some daft hunters keep running into. The size is reported to be somewhere between a horse and a bear."

"Erm… How exactly am I supposed to kill something that big?"

"I do believe you were given a _cannon_. It should suffice. As you know, you should aim for the head or the heart of the target." Integra answered with dry humor.

"Oh. Right! I'll be going then!" chirped Seras before leaving.

She retrieved her Harroken and its ammo from her room and ran as fast as she could with the hefty weapon to the helicopter for the mission. On the chopper, she could only sit and wait to get there. Being a military vehicle, it was quite boring, so she only got to daydream. What does a werewolf even look like? Are they really those wolf man things in the movies? And how can they be as large as bears? Well, at least it'll be easy to spot. Hopefully. If it's in its human form, I might not be able to see it.

'Police Girl, you are not human, and will not see it as a human. Besides, it's the full moon, and any werewolf will be fully phased.' Alucard's voice sounded in her head. Seras blinked, looking up, still surprised by her master's telepathy.

"Hey, we're here. The thing will probably be in the woods. Heh. Werewolf. Sounds like one hell of a hunt," the soldier's voice interrupted her thoughts. He pushed open the door to the helicopter, releasing the vampire. Seras hopped out of the chopper, and onto the ground. Damp grass came up to her knees here. The lights of civilization were obvious near the horizon. Best to check the city over there first, to make sure the monster isn't eating people. She went that way.

In the city, which was really a small town, she didn't see any odd activity at all. No ghouls, no vampires, no bodies, or even odd scents. Then, again, her sense of smell was dampened by the recent rain. Still, there weren't even dead bums. It was like some abnormally perfect city. But, then again, the werewolf could be eating the bodies and burying the bones. She kept to the dark alleyways so no humans saw her. A woman in a military uniform with a gigantic gun was a bit difficult to explain.

Nothing in the town. Time to check the woods where the thing was seen. She exited the town and walked toward the towering trees. The grass once again licked her knees, softly whispering of her steps. She slipped in between the thick, mossy trunks to enter the dense forest. She looked around. Here, it seemed easy to believe in such things as fairies, nymphs and werewolves. Here was like home to them. A heavy scent soon became noticeable as she went deeper into the forest. It was similar to a wet dog.

"Ewww. So this is what a wet werewolf smells like. Geez, and I thought a wet, dirty dog smelled bad. This is horrible!" she muttered to herself. Tufts of fur stuck on some branches of trees, the scent overpowering on them. 'No wonder master wasn't sent. He probably wouldn't allow it,' thought Seras. A long trench was dug into the earth in a line. A boundary mark? It smells horrid. Seras grimaced and leaped over the ditch. Grass and leaves crunched as she landed.

More tufts of fur became noticeable here, on just about every tree. Unconsciously, the young Draculina stopped breathing. The scent became much bearable then, although it still drifted lazily into her olfactory bulb. Seras pressed forward, keeping notice of as many field marks as she could to keep her mind off the odor. That tree with claw marks in the shape of a heart, that tree with another growing out of it, a partially crushed rock with a hand print in it. She kept track of where such items were as she passed them to aid in getting out of the forest.


	2. pugnator lupus proeliis lamia

A steady thrum of paws on the earth was ignored by all witnesses to the great black wolf jogging in a circle. His ears were cocked back in distress, his eyes brimming with worry. Fangs glistened in the lolling mouth as the tongue draped out in his panting.

'How is this even possible? Why is it happening? I swear if those damned bloodsuckers caused this, I'll rip every last one of them to shreds! The poor girl does not deserve to live like this!' The wolf's thoughts raced. 'Only the sons of the Great Sprit Warrior are turned. She isn't a descendant, or a man! Unless, her father isn't Richard. We know her mother isn't a descendant. So who is the father?' The lupine wined. 'How is she going to live a relatively normal life? Her menstruations have stopped, so she can never settle down and have a family… And even if she chooses not to have kids, she's still instinctively a part of the pack. Any sane man would think she's our whore with the amount of time she spends with us.'

With a growl, the wolf raced out to complete its border patrol. Leaping over a fallen log, his expression changed. Ears perked and eyes widened. He landed and halted all movement, sniffing the air. In an instant, the worry and surprise left him, fur bristling and fangs gleaming. The head was even with his shoulders as he entered a defensive stance facing the slowly swaying trees. 'Come on out, Bloodsucker!' He roared silently with an audible snarl.

The swish of something brushing grass swiftly was heard. A pause in the sound, then pebbles sliding and hitting the ground. The swishing resumed. Soon, a body was seen amongst the foliage. A busty strawberry blonde military chick with a giant gun. Not who the wolf was expecting.

His growls ceased for a moment as he looked over the unfamiliar vampire. Her already short skirt was hiked up her leg, giving way to a rather nice view, and her shirt also gave little to the imagination with the breasts pressing against it. In one hand she carried a small metal box with the words "HELLSING Harokanon ammunition incendiary rounds" on the side. The word Hellsing was also on crests on her chest and right sleeve. So that's who sent her. Isn't that the name of a monster hunter from a book!?

"So you're the werewolf, right? Of course you are, you fit the size description," The vampire spoke to itself with some uncertainty. She then leveled the formidable weapon at the lupine. He growled and reentered a battle form. 'Hey! Sam! I'm just gonna… HOLY FUCKINGSHITBATSASS BLOODSUCKING HOT CHICK GUN! 'went through the wolf's mind. 'Well here comes backup' he thought and smiled.

An explosion went off suddenly where the wolf's paws were a moment ago, the lupine having leaped to the side at the last moment. He lunged forward, maw open wide, all teeth bared going straight for the vampire's throat. And clamped down on metal. He was thrown into a tree by a pistol-whip in his mouth.

A howl was heard over the dense forest, causing the vampire to pause and look up for a moment. That moment was used well, with a swift leap, and jaws clamping on her thin neck. In retaliation, she used her cannon as a lever, throwing the wolf several feet into the trunk of a tree. He slumped on the ground, dazed from the sudden hit.

He looked up, to see the rifling of a gun, aimed at his chest. He got up shakily, feeling the broken rib, and jumped to the side. Just in time. An explosion hit his ears, making him momentarily deaf. He hit the ground, and something warm dripped onto his paws. He looked down. Apparently, he didn't jump in time, like he thought. Darkness overtook his vision, as his head hit the ground. The last thing he heard was his name. 'Sam! I'm coming to get you.'


	3. Fit pugna, incipiens

I ran as fast as I could to Sam's location. Padded footsteps pounded behind me as my pack raced to save our Alpha. As we neared the clearing where the fight was going on, I heard a mix between a dull thud and a wet snapping sound. Then a snarl, a deafening bang, and silence.

Nonononononono…. Sam can't be dead. We need an Alpha. 'What the hell happened? Is Sam dead?' 'That bitch better not have killed our Alpha.' The angry thoughts of the pack filled my head. What was I going to do? Sam was the oldest of us. He led us through this new life. We needed him.

I burst in the clearing to see the vampire crouching over a seeming lifeless body, and prodding it. The bitch was poking my Alpha. She killed OUR ALPHA! I snarled, leaping for her throat. I was going to rip her head off. In my head, I heard the ferocious battle cries of my pack. I smelled her blood, then tasted metal.

My teeth shattered, and my jaw collapsed into itself. The pain didn't matter. It would heal before this fight was done. And, besides I had my pack behind me. This bloodsucker was going to die, here and now. Blood dripped steadily onto the damp forest floor. My blood, and my Alpha's blood. Not her's.

A chocolate brown blur came at her arm, causing her to topple as Quil attempted to rip it off. 'What the fuck? Last I remember vampires broke apart like crackers.' He held onto her arm, shaking it, and it didn't come off. I heard bones breaking, and I smelled as well as saw blood, but the arm remained.

Her arm came up, striking the side of his jaw, making the same sickening crack I heard when I was running in here. The sound of bones breaking, no shattering. I ran forward, charging for the same arm my fellow wolf attacked. My newly healed jaws clamped down on air. I blinked, pausing for a second, and felt something hard strike the back of my head, sending me reeling into a spinning, blurry world of hurt.

I dully heard growling as black faded in and out of my sight. No. I will not die in vain. I will fight for my alpha. I will NOT die before this fucking bloodsucker. I struggled to my paws, the world heaving and spinning randomly. The ground came up and hit me in the face. I once again placed my paws on the ground and pushed up. I was standing, but still shaking with a mix of fury and pain. But I could still fight.

Jacob had her gun in his mouth, and was working on destroying it, as the other wolves were on top of the vampire, ripping her to shreds. We had won. I felt myself smile. I had nothing to do, so I walked over to the limp body and nuzzled his black, furry neck. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I should have been patrolling with you.

I rested my head on his chest, simply listening to his heartbeat. Wait, he had a pulse?! I jumped to my feet and looked at the gaping hole in his chest. Surely enough, there was a fist sized organ pumping away there. She had missed her target. He was alive. I could hear the cheers of my pack as we celebrated our Alpha's life. 'He's alive?' Sam's still alive after that?' 'I knew we wouldn't lose him so easily'

Cold swept over me suddenly. 'What the hell?' 'What's with the cold' 'Isn't it supposed to be summer?' I looked up from our alpha, turning to the source of the cold. The stench of death and blood overpowered my sensitive nose as I looked into the inky, unnatural darkness. 'What the hell is that?' 'Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck fuckide fuck we're going to die' 'Damn that stinks! What is that?' 'Calm down man, if we took this vampire bitch down, we can take this thing down. I think..' Fear of the unknown intruder overwhelmed my pack.

"You really think you can defeat me as easily as you did that weakling fledgling?" A deep, baritone male voice came from the shadows. I growled at it, baring my teeth until it hurt. The shadows crept back, allowing a tall man to emerge from them. His red trench coat billowed in the nonexistent wind as his ebony hair almost danced. I looked at his face, the glowing eyes almost like flames and that smile. Oh, God that _smile_. His lips parted in a way that seemed as unnatural as the shadows surrounding him, showing long thin fangs, and thicker, curved _shark_ teeth. My growl died into a small whimper, and my body curled against my will into a cower, my tail tip brushing my ribs.

His gloved hand reached up into his jacket, and came out with something long, thin and metallic. I read the words "Jesus Christ in heaven" as he pulled out what turned out to be a gun. He was going to kill us. 'No!' Embry yelled in our minds as he leapt forward with a snarl. The monster somehow grinned wider as he leveled the pistol at the wolf. I saw his finger start to pull back as one word saved our lives.

"Master," the vampiress weakly mewled. She was alive? We all turned to look at the mutilated body barely recognizable as the busty blonde who bounced in here with that cannon, now a bunch of twisted bits of metal.

"I won't always save you, Police Girl. You need to get stronger, otherwise I have no need to keep you around," the monster said darkly as he walked forward, putting the gun back in his breast pocket. He bent down, picked her up, straightened and walked away. We all stared after him, wondering when he was going to resume his killing spree, which had luckily ended before it started. He paused, and turned around. I could feel the rest of my pack freezing with me, awaiting the rain of bullets. But it never came. "I'll be back for you later," the monster smirked at us. He turned away once again and continued walking off into the woods.

I gasped for breath I didn't know I was holding, my legs giving beneath me. He was going to kill us all. And we didn't know when.

_Description _

I hope you guys liked this new chapter! So, what's going to happen next? Will Alucard return to finish what Victoria started? Is Sam going to live? Is Walter pregnant? You will find out all the answers in the next chapter! For faster updates, post reviews. I would like to know how I'm doing on my first fanfiction ever.


	4. Stulti inmiscunt se sine fructu votis

I searched the ground for the small clearing I was ordered to land in. I spotted a small light on the ground a good distance from the city. As I neared it, it became obvious that here was the destination. I landed the helicopter, and leaned back.

"Hey, we're here. The thing will probably be in the woods. Heh. Werewolf. Sounds like one hell of a hunt," I chuckled at Victoria's little jump as she looked at me with that unbelievably cute face of hers. Her cherry red eyes widened in surprise, her mouth open slightly with a small gasp, showing her little baby fangs. A small blush touched her cheeks, earning her my medal for cutest face ever. I smirked as I tried to imagine her ripping through me. 'Yeah, she wouldn't rip me apart,' I chuckled in my thoughts. 'My clothes on the other hand…'

She hopped out of the chopper, holding that massive gun _in one hand_. How much does that thing weigh? Damn vampire strength is awesome! Too bad I can't get it. I watched her bound away. At least, I watched her ass bounce with her movements as she bounded off into the distance. Speaking of asses…

I turned around, back into the Super Puma, and started digging around. It's under one of these seats… My hand closed on the smooth surface of a magazine paper. Ha! Found you, ladies! I pulled out my prize, a fresh Voluptuous Vixens Special Edition Playboy. I kissed the lovely woman on the cover who, as promised was in fact, quite the busty fox. I lovingly set her on the dashboard and went back to digging.

"One under the seat, check… Two in the glove compartment… check..," I mumbled as I gathered pictures stashed throughout the helicopter. "Six in the backseats… check, check, check… check… check, check..," when my hands were full, I placed the pictures by the magazine, and resumed my search for more. "Twelve in the cargo rack… Check… check…..check…..check, check….check…," my mumbles filled the empty Super Puma, giving me an odd feeling of comfort. Why was I left alone in here? There are more men out there with a couple of vans and Chinooks out there. Ah, well my peace shall be well appreciated.

After collecting all the pictures, I pulled a small bottle from my pocket. Glancing at it, I quickly read the label, 'Elmer's Glue'. I looked through the many pictures, wondering which one to use first. So many of that sexy-cute face of Victoria's… But which one should I use first?

"Ahh, how about this one?" She was looking at the camera with an eyebrow cocked on her generally confused face. Yet again, she had her baby fangs showing. I looked at the cover. It looked like a fit. I pulled a pair of scissors from the pocket that held the glue and began carefully cutting around her face. Humming a merry tune, I continued my work of pasting her face over every woman's in this magazine.

"Humph… The Captain may have gotten his way with her, but I can still have this," I muttered to myself. None of us would ever be able to touch Victoria. She was the Captain's girl, even if she pretended not to be.

Something brushed my neck. I lifted my hand to brush it away, when a horribly familiar baritone voice sounded _right_ behind my head. "My fledgling has quite a few admirers doesn't she? Pity they're all idiots," He chuckled. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. I heard some odd squealing like a pig being stuck as I instinctively threw the precious magazine away from me, my arms flailing. Oh, that sound is me screaming bloody murder.

I slowly managed to lower my screaming into a steadily dying whimper. I checked my neck for bite marks, then tried to calm down. He hasn't hurt me and I haven't given him reason to, have I? Wait, I showed fear and lowered his fledgling. Shit, I'm dead, aren't I? That's the devil laughing behind me, isn't it?

"No, I haven't killed you, human. I currently need your services, so I am not going to do it just yet. Maybe later," The vampire surprised me with the lack of amusement in his voice. It was completely emotionless.

I stood and turned to face him. He was looking down at something he was holding. I looked at it. For a moment, I couldn't figure out what it was. Then it hit me. That thing was a mangled body. I looked at what I assumed to be its head. The hair was blood-soaked, but it looked blonde and short. In the mouth were short fangs… Baby fangs… Oh, god… That body is Victoria. I gasped for breath as my legs gave out under me in shock.

"I would like you to take us back to the mansion, so I may report to my master. My childe needs medical attention, as well," again there was no emotion. I staggered to my feet, and stumbled to the pilot's seat. Somehow, I started piloting the helicopter, making it take off and fly away like an automaton. I was scarcely aware of my movements to steer it as I just _did_ it.

Soon, we were at Headquarters. Hellsing Manor. After landing the plane, I turned to leave and saw Alucard _licking_ Victoria's mangled body. Oddly enough, her wounds had healed quite a bit. Most had scabbed over, and some were almost completely gone, although it looked like every bone in her body was still broken.

"Hey Alucard!" His eyes turned to look at me as he continued licking his childe's wounds. "Wrap up your licking session. She can go to the medic now." He drew his tongue back into his mouth, adjusted his hold on her, and stood up. As he walked past me, he paused and said three very confusing words.

"Thank you, human." If my mind was moving at all, it would have come to a screeching halt. I stopped and blinked. Alucard of all people, thanking me? It didn't make any sense. He was a monster. He didn't care about anything, so what reason would he have to think someone. Meh, he likes fucking with people. I resumed walking toward the looming mansion.

'Should I report to Sir Integra? No, there's no reason to. I didn't see anything useful to her. Guess I'll just go to sleep.' The image of Victoria's body flashed in my mind, making bile rise up in my mouth. 'Or at least try to sleep. I sure as hell can't eat right now.'

"Hey, Roger!" Lieutenant Havoc called out, running up to me. "Hey, Vicky's hurt! Do you want to go see her?"

"Not really. I know the condition she's in. She needs her rest."

He gave a nervous laugh, "Captain Pip kind of ordered us to go help him get in there," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. I groaned and started walking in the direction of the medical ward.

"I demand to see my mignonette right now!" I could hear the thick French accent of our captain, Pip Bernadotte. So he believed if there was a big enough crowd, we would have to be let in. Stupid plan, but hey, it just might work.

"Nobody is coming in to see her right now. She needs her rest. Besides, Alucard's in there and he might eat you or something," I could make out what Dr. Trevallian was saying now, even the muttered last sentence.

"Alucard's allowed in there, but not moi? Why is that?" The Frenchman was hysterical. I leaned against the wall, looking into the small window on the doors. Inside, Alucard was sitting beside Victoria's bed, offering her something. Probably blood. I looked away to see more men gathered around us, some watching Pip duke it out with the doctor, some looking into the windows.

"What the hell is going on here!?" All heads whipped around to see the approaching woman clad in her pantsuit. Sir Hellsing had come out of her office because of us. And she was pissed, too. "Sergeant Roger, report!"

"Sir, I successfully dropped off Officer Victoria Seras at the proper destination and waited for her return. After approximately two hours at Twelve hundred she was carried in by Alucard with serious injuries, both internal and external. I saw several bite marks and signs of multiple broken bones, mostly on extremities, Sir!" I promptly gave my report, praying it would satisfy her.

She made an odd harrumphing sound and turned to the doctor. "Dr. Trevallian, I expect reports from both Alucard and Officer Victoria Seras," with that, she turned around and walked swiftly away. I could hear several sighs of relief as she left.

"I think that means she wants us away from the medic's place for now," Havoc announced around his cigarette. Several grumbles were heard as we shuffled away, me being the only one who actually wanted out of there.

I went to my quarters and stripped down to boxer shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I slipped into bed after turning off the lights and starred off into the darkness, waiting for sleep to take me. I thought about the happiest things I could, my childhood, my first date, anything to keep my mind off tonight's events. Eventually sleep found me.

I woke up to the usual air horn from the goddamn evil demon butler from hell. The sudden sound startled me into waking and angered me into running out the door, hoping to break that fucking monocle of his. He jumped away with that nimbleness he should not have, and got away.

I guess I should just get ready now. Oh, well. I stomped angrily into the washrooms and showered. I walked out, drying my hair with a towel and put on my uniform in the locker rooms. The sleepy grumbles of the men followed me the whole way. Mostly about the airhorn.

My hair was dry now and I was in a freshly cleaned uniform, ready for orders. Most days were just spent sitting around, training, standing by a door, or walking around the mansion looking for nonexistent intruders. Probably the most boring job yet. Still, it paid well and our few missions were more exciting than anywhere else.

"Ahh, Sergeant Roger, I was hoping to see you today," It was the goddam evil demon butler from hell. I turned to face him. He was holding up a playboy. With Victoria's face pasted on the front of it. Oh, shit. "I was cleaning out the Super Puma when I found this. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" He asked with that shit-eating grin of his. He knew damn well if I claimed that Integra would have fun chewing me a new asshole.

"No, I don't know how such a thing got in my helicopter," he better take it.

"So it's fine with you if I burn it?" His smirk widened somewhat. He knew damn well how hard I worked on that.

"Fuck no!" I panicked at the thought of my precious being destroyed.

"So this debauchery is yours?" The bastard cocked an eyebrow at me as if he really didn't know.

"Fine, you can burn it when you stop smirking like my pregnant wife when she's got some shit on me!" I growled at him.

"I'm not pregnant, or your wife, Roger. Now, I will burn this thing," he continued to smirk as he walked off to burn it. And blab about while he was at it. Rat bastard.

_Description_

Chapter four complete! Okay, so I didn't answer all the questions, but this chappie is twice as long as the rest and I'm taking too long to update. I did however, leave in a couple little treats for you guys. If you can find them, please tell me. I call Seras Victoria "Victoria Seras" because it makes more sense that way to me. Victoria is a nice first name and a weird last name. Seras is an okay first name and a good last name.

Again, faster updates require reviews.


	5. Real life slows down work

I've been doing real life stuffs lately, and can't write. Sorry for the inconvenience. This should be over soon.


End file.
